hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter and Hunted (Contracts)/Walkthrough
This is the last mission of HITMAN 3.I got silent assassin in it today.You have to be really fast to get this ranking. Turn on the caps lock and start running as soon as the mission starts out of your hotel room.In front of your room at the end of the hallway there is a power switch.Run for it with your full speed and turn it off.Make sure that no GIGN members see you.If your suspicion meter gets red then you could not get silent assasin.Once you turn it off,no GIGN member will see you even if you dance in front of them with your guns(just do not give them a mele attack). Proceed downstairs and on second floor you would see a cop standing in front of a room.Sneak on him and use your syringe on him.Take his clothes and hide his body in that room,take the gun SG220 if you want and proceed downstairs.Make sure that you do not get close to and cops or they'll see through your disguise.Don't run in front of any or they will spot you. once you are on the road then look for a civilian in a paramedic dress.Hint-he is the only civilian inside the roadblock.He stands behind some GIGN members.He is on the extreme mid left side of your map.He stands beside a street opening in which two cops with spas 12 patrol.Use the sewer to get near him.Dodge those two patrolling guards and go behind him.Make sure that he doesn't sees you coming cause he could also see through your disguise.Go to the back of him and take out any gun. Remember to use space bar or he would hear you coming.Stand behind him and get touched to his body and then your aim would disappear.That's the sign of melee.Use your fire button(left click)and 047 would hit him with his gun on his head.He would fall down for few seconds.Take his key and clothes and use the sewage route again to run away from him.Trivia-He is the only man in the game whose dress could be taken after giving him a melee move.if you try that on anyone else,then you can only take there equipment like guns. Make sure that the two patrolling guards don't see you changing clothes.do not worry about the civilians behind the roadblock.They'll act as blinds.Find your target and you will notice that there is a street on his right side.That is the only place where you can shoot him and run away.Turn on your running key,shoot him in his head and run through that street.Remember that some GIGN will chase you once you kill the target.Make sure they don't see you and run away from them.Find and Ambulance and escape through it.See the ending video(its quite funny��).At the end a message will appear telling you have been awarded PGM SILENCED SNIPER RIFLE. Precautions-Don't try to use syringe on any masked man.It doesn't works. 2-Once you take the clothes of the paramedic man,stay away from him.He must not see you.When he wakes up he will keep on running in the whole map. 3-Do not try to escape the area in the cop dress.The cops at the exits would see through your disguise and your cover would be blown.If you have a lot desire then use the ambulance and see a similar video as the ending of mission one. 4- Do not be a hero and always save your game. Enjoy.If you face any problem or if i am wrong or you wanna send suggestions then kshitijraj.ashu@Facebook.com is my ID.you are welcome to send anything.�� Thanks for reading. Or, if you want to challenge yourself, you can going out and straightly kill all the GIGN members on sight. As 47 said, "There's bullet for everyone." But this is extremely difficult and foolish, as the GIGN uniform provides excellent armour. Alternate walkthrough Get the cop disguise Run out of your room and take the first door on the right. Go to the balcony and jump to the roof. Run parallel to the hotel wall and jump to the next balcony. Sneak when you come out. All GIGN guards will be looking the other way. Now sneak to the power switch and flip it. Get down to the lower floor and sneak up to the cop and syringe him. Pick the lock first and then drag his body in. Drop the body behind the bed and take the clothes and gun, if you wish. There is a syringe in the room, pick it up (important) and (optional) take the SG220.S. Get the fireman disguise Get out of the hotel, avoid the patrolling cops and get behind the fireman. DO NOT TAKE OUT ANY GUNS. A save here is recommended. Take out the syringe and let the fireman see you. When he starts running, for a millisecond he turns his back to you and is within the reach of the syringe. Use the syringe instantly (this is difficult and took me 3-4 tries). Take his clothes and car key and hide his body in the alley. Kill your target (the funny way) and escape Now go straight to the side street near your target. There are two GIGN guys watching your target: one near you and the other across the street. Turn on sneak and move in a circle around the GIGN guy, while keeping sneak on. He will keep turning. Move away when he faces the other way. If done correctly, he will now be looking the other way. Do the same for the other GIGN guy across the street. The other guy is difficult, but it's possible to turn him. Now no one is watching your target (ROFL xD). Fiber wire him and get to the ambulance to escape. This works on all difficulty levels. Alternate walkthrough 2 Escaping the hotel Use the same method as above for escaping the hotel. A silenced pistol is required for this method, so remember to take it from the locked room if you don't have yours. Don't forget about the extra syringe either. Exit via the back (northern) exit in a policeman disguise. The fireman disguise Turn right and calmly walk behind the GIGN operatives to the other side of the street. The main streets are relatively safe, as long as you walk normally and keep a safe distance from the regular policemen. Approach the western blockade by walking along the wall on the left; you will pass dangerously close to a GIGN operative, but you should be able to get to the other side anyway. If you did everything right, the fireman hasn't noticed you yet, so sneak behind him and sedate him. Don't worry about the crowds behind the blockade; they won't alert anybody. Finally, drag the body into the alley, take the disguise and the keys. Killing your target the clever way Get to the sewer entrance near the crossroads (preferably through the sewers, exiting on the other side). Stand in the corner, and when nobody is looking at you, shoot the black car on the other side with a silenced pistol. This will trigger the car alarm, and a couple of GIGN operatives guarding your target will be sent to investigate. This is your chance to garrote him. You can now leave the area in an ambulance. Category:Hitman: Contracts walkthroughs